


系统文小恶魔世界尾巴~

by jiwushukui



Category: Books & Literature - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiwushukui/pseuds/jiwushukui





	系统文小恶魔世界尾巴~

晚上又要开始某种和谐运动时，裴迪那个不要脸的，居然拿出了一条毛绒绒的尾巴和一副雪白尖耳！马丹！看过辣么多类型GVAV啥的他会不知道那是什么吗？！

席然瞪大双眼，掉头就跑，但裴迪根本不给他反抗的机会，刚跑开两步就被魔咒击中，浑身一软跌进了身后温暖的怀抱。

裴迪把人放到了床上，捏了捏他的脸，低笑着：“跑什么？”

温柔的声音，却让席然忍不住抖了一下。

裴迪好整以暇地轻笑着，俯身慢慢解开了他的衣服，露出白皙如玉的肌肤，在空气中轻颤着，带着一股别样的诱惑。

他低头吻住席然的唇，一点点厮磨着，缓缓往下，印下暧昧的红痕，含住了席然胸口的红点，重重吸吮一口。

席然顿时被刺激得急喘一声，脸颊染上红色，难耐地闭上了双眼。

裴迪从枕下拿出一个精致的小盒子，用手指沾了些提前调制好的滑油，轻抬起席然一边的腿，露出紧致幽闭的穴口。他微微眯眼，眸色转深，把指尖抵在了穴口边缘，微凉的触感令席然一颤。

手指滑了一圈，按了按，指尖探了进去。

里面还十分干涩，推拒着异物的入侵。席然皱着眉，仰起头喘息，手脚无力，只能感受着裴迪修长的手指细致而耐心地按压着内壁，又伸进一根手指，曲起来给他扩张着。

紧闭的穴口越发柔软，泛着晶莹的水光，些许液体顺着裴迪的手指滑落。

裴迪低头，舌头绕着乳晕打转，还轻轻拉扯了一下，引得席然惊喘。

直到他感觉指下足够柔软了，才撤了出来，转而又拿起今天特意买回了的毛绒绒尾巴，末端连接着五根手指粗的圆柱，冰凉滑腻的触感，很漂亮，不愧店长强烈推荐，说是最受欢迎的产品。

可真正用它的人却只想哭。

裴迪把圆柱抵在微张的穴口，稍一用力，顶端慢慢插进去。

席然躺在床上，感觉到身后明显粗大的异物，顿时心头升起一种未知的恐惧感，摇头：“不要……”

裴迪听到他轻颤的声音，低头安抚地吻了吻他的嘴角，温声道：“别怕，我不会让你痛的。”

说着，裴迪就用另一只手握住了席然的前面，熟练地抚慰着，转移了席然的注意力，因为快感而挺立起来，指尖还轻刮渗出液体的铃口，令他面色越发酡红，剧烈喘息。

同时，身后的圆柱缓慢塞入，一点点撑开了褶皱，终于全根玉柱消失在穴内，只剩下毛绒绒的尾巴露在外面。席然一时间前面受着刺激，后穴又被充满，不由得红着脸低哼出声。

裴迪看他没有露出疼痛的神色，握住尾巴抽出些许，又顶了回去。每一次动作虽慢，但穴口边缘被绒毛摩擦着，升起一股难耐的痒意，把席然折磨得眼尾泛红，想要挣脱却又没有力气，咬牙：“该死的！你放开我……”

裴迪轻捏了一下他的前端，手上更快动作着，同时握住那尾巴又往前用力一顶，一阵剧烈的快感直袭而上，席然脑海闪过一道白光，灼热倾泻而出……

席然沉浸在高潮的余韵中，身体更是无力，偏着脸粗重喘息，瘫软在床间。

裴迪却似还不满意，手指摩挲着穴口上方的肌肤，席然真正的尾巴就是在这个位置，但现在那里只有光滑细腻一片，什么都没有。

他神情略有些失望，握住那根假尾巴拔了出来，圆柱上沾满了滑油和体液，泛着莹润的光泽。

这时，裴迪也褪尽了身上的衣服，还解开了施在席然身上的魔咒，把他温柔地抱了起来，搂在怀里，将自己早已发硬的热物抵住了席然的后穴，一下猛地插了进去！

席然一抖，趴在他肩上，张开嘴大口喘着气，气得咬牙直骂：“妈的！你敢这样对劳资……唔！”

对方握紧了他的腰，一下顶撞得更深，骂声被迫打断。

终于全根没入时，裴迪感觉到自己被熟悉的温暖紧致包裹，满足地低叹出声。他缓缓抽出，又重重撞进去，每一次都进到最深处，还找了席然的那一点，不断用力顶入，过于猛烈的架势，简直像是要在他身上戳出个洞来。

快感如汹涌的潮水，夺去了席然的神智，眼神迷离，整个人更是混乱。他软倒在裴迪怀里，若不是身后有一双手扶着，他早就倒了下去，更不知道自己在灭顶的快.感中，露出了尖角和尾巴。

这本就是裴迪的目的，他满意地微微笑着，动作却没有停下，反而更加用力，每一下都狠狠刮擦着湿热的内壁，升起阵阵难以言喻的极致快感，令席然无意识发出撩人的低吟。

终于，不知过了多久，一股灼热的液体喷射在内壁上，刺激得席然微微一颤。

裴迪低头温柔地吻着席然的脸，在他体内停留了一会，才慢慢抽出。或许是因为持续的时间太久，席然感觉到那处已经闭合不紧似的，泛着点点凉意，液体顺着大腿内侧流了下来。

裴迪握着席然的腰，把他放置下来，让他趴在自己腿上，饶有兴致地打量——泛着晶莹亮色的红艳穴口，上方还多出了一条细长的黑色尾巴。

裴迪轻揉着那尾巴，赞叹：“真美。”

在被放下来的瞬间，席然就警惕着，回头看到裴迪的动作，顿时一抖，双眸越发水润，手抓着床单就想要往前爬走逃开，却立刻被牢牢按住。

裴迪温声安抚：“别怕，我只是让你舒服。”

然后，他低头在尾巴根部咬了一口，席然浑身一颤，感觉整个人都变得很奇怪，像是被摸到了灵魂深处。

裴迪又拿起了旁边的那根假尾巴，因为刚才的进入，现在后穴绵软湿滑，圆柱毫无障碍的一插到底。

席然闷哼一声，咬牙忍住到了嘴边的低吟。

裴迪动作轻柔的把他侧着放到床上，低头吻住了他的唇，舌叶探入，轻轻撩拨着他的唇内侧，舔弄他的牙关想要抵开。但席然紧抿着唇，坚持了半晌，终于没办法地松开了些许缝隙，裴迪立刻就勾住他的舌头吮吸着，相互纠缠。

裴迪轻咬着他的唇，声音低哑而充满情欲：“不要忍着。”

席然被他挑开了唇，根本一时间合不起来，急促的喘息呻吟就这么自嘴边溢出。

听到他难耐的低喘，裴迪眼底的笑意更深，感觉着怀里的人为自己而颤抖，不可自控的迷乱，一点点的崩溃求饶。

这个人，是属于他的，是属于他一个人的。

一瞬间，在席然被快感操控着的时候，裴迪的眸色越发暗沉，不是平时表现出来宛如贵族般的优雅，而是浓烈到令人窒息的执拗。

裴迪痴迷地看着，纯黑色的毛绒尾巴和席然融为一体，像是真的长在他身上，轻轻摸着他们的连接处，满意地感受着手下的微颤。

“你有两条尾巴了，觉得开心吗？”

席然浑身无力，如果不是裴迪扶着，恐怕他早就软倒在地上。他听到这句话，心情极其复杂，怎么都没想到GV里看过的花样会出现在自己身上，某人还玩得极其入戏，如同主人抚摸心爱的宠物一般，让他莫名想起了莫瑞，比较之下，竟发现自己原来一直没看清过男主的下限在哪。

“如果把你的尾巴塞进去，会有怎样的感觉？”他思索着，一脸跃跃欲试。

席然浑身剧震：“你敢？！”

“为什么不呢？应该会很舒服的，你也喜欢吧？”他无辜地这么说着。

席然极力反对，只是咬一下尾巴根部就已经那么难受，再那样，不是要他……爽死么？

裴迪苦恼着，有些为难的样子，“听你的也可以，不过……”

然后，席然就被这个不过弄了个天翻地覆，完全被折腾得失了神智，已经不知道自己怎么度过这一整天的了，只隐约记得，公寓的每个地方裴迪都没放过，他也第一次发现——这具身体柔韧度居然这么好。

一切结束后，席然软成一滩水躺在床上，真切体会到什么叫做身体被掏空，并暗暗发誓，以后坚决不看那些角色扮演的GV了，小受们特么的上辈子全都是折翼的天使！

裴迪却是一脸意犹未尽，心里盘算着，下次可以试试别的。


End file.
